


Modern Times

by OP4844



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OP4844/pseuds/OP4844
Summary: The One Piece characters in modern times. Most will be from random ideas that just popped into my mind, so each will have a "mini summary", some will have continuity while others are stand alone. The chapters are more or less connected, but it won't be necessarily in chronological order. Please give it a chance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found some old stuff I wrote back in high school so I thought why not post them. Constructive criticism is appreciated, I hope fellow readers might like my writing. Most of what I write is just random ideas every now and then, so if anyone might want to read some more, any feedback is welcome.

How Zoro meets Chopper 

I finally got to school after about an hour of traveling around trying to find it, the dang streets keep changing. I take off my helmet that my uncle insisted on me wearing when he agreed to buy me my motorcycle, and ran a hand across my head to unflatten my hair from my scalp. I look toward the building and think to myself another new school to get used to; my uncle had said I would finish my junior year here and I might even finish senior year too. The school was obviously new, and I only hoped that the hallways and classrooms wouldn’t change every day like in all my other past schools. It was a pretty big school, and it was kind of weird that this new school just popped out of nowhere when tons of others were having budget cuts or being closed down. 

I sighed to myself and got off my motor cycle, I took out my schedule I had received a week ago and started walking toward the campus; just get through today without any fights. Stay clear for the week my uncle said- I don’t need complaints this early in the year, get to class on time, do the assignments- no matter how tedious, and try to stay awake. I laughed lightly to myself, my parents had always commented how much like my uncles I was, always looking for a time to sleep wherever I was; I shook my head from thoughts of the past and set out to class, my uncles had done enough for me so I’m not going to screw this up. Not again. 

There weren’t too many people yet, which was fine by me I usually try to keep my distance from other people- most were too annoying to be around anyway. I can’t wait to be done with high school, it has gone way too long and people are way too wrapped up in other people’s lives (including mine) understandable I guess, being the guy with green hair tends to draw attention. I can already feel some stares on my back, and hear their, not so quiet, whispers. I just brush it off and move on; until I noticed I ended up in K hall. I’m supposed to be in C hall… I groan and begin to retrace my steps hoping to find my first period, my eyes keeping track of the letters. I was so focused on the halls that I nearly ran into someone that came running out of one of the halls at full speed. He saw me and ended up tripping on his own feet a few feet away from me. He looked panicked and as I studied him I noticed how young he looked, he couldn’t have been more that fourteen. He just stared at me, kind of like a deer caught in head lights when his head snapped back toward the hallway and heard the yells of “there he is, come on”. 

The kid looked terrified, he got back to his feet and I thought he would have made a run for it, but instead he “hid” behind me, backwards… I was about to step away when those guys finally reached us, one glared at him and spat out “now we got you” with a smirk and the other kept his distance as his eyes looked me up and down; he was either a coward or smart enough to take in other factors. The other guy was walking around me trying to reach the kid, and I did something crazy; I moved in front of him blocking this kid- this stranger from harm. The guy finally noticed I was there, moron, and was giving me something between a dirty look and a glare and yelled to my face “Who the hell are you” I gave him a disinterested look. His fist kept clenching, and he was twitching as if looking for a fight, his friend was steps away from running. I really didn’t need this, I made a promise to my uncles that I would lay off fighting, and keep myself together; so I stepped back but not without keeping the kid behind me. I grabbed the kids upper arm and began walking away from this guy, as soon as he figured out we were leaving he ran after us and set up his arm to punch, how surprising. When he almost landed a punch I caught his hand in mine and gripped it hard enough to have him in pain on the floor- there was no way I was wasting my time fighting this guy, and left him there. We started walking again and then turned to him once more and I spoke out one sentence, “Leave this kid alone” there was no threat, it wasn’t needed, the look I gave him was enough to make him flinch, I sent one to his friend too, but he was gone a long time ago. 

As we both walked the kid seemed to relax a bit but still tense, can’t blame him really. The silence was broken when he began thanking me about helping him. I just gave a nod and a grunt and went on my way; I heard his steps still behind me and he began speaking again, “I’m Tony Chopper, and I really do appreciate that you saved me from the bullies.” He looked up at me with big, deer like brown eyes and I would forever deny that I thought the kid was adorable, Perona always teases me that I have a soft spot for kids... Truthfully the kid really had an innocent vibe to him, he really did look around twelve, face still rounded framed by brownish blond hair, a large hat that made him look younger, and with large naïve eyes looking at me; it’s no wonder he had bullies. Come to think of it, why is a kid so young at high school? When I was about to ask him he started talking first, “Hey, what’s your name? What grade are you in? What class are you going to? And is your hair dyed?” eyes full of curiosity. I keep walking, thinking if I should even answer him or just ignore him; I check my phone for the time and see that it’s still too early for class; so why not answer I have nothing better to do. “Zoro Roronoa, I’m a junior, I’m going to room C204, and no it’s genetic” he stops and his expression changes from happy (I guess since I actually answered), to confused while tilting his head a bit, and then to amazement. “That is so cool, my aunt told me that there were some genes that could cause green hair but I never actually saw someone have it” this kid really was something, he kept looking up at me with those big gleeful eyes. 

I kept walking thinking that the kid would give up eventually, he didn’t, and instead continued chattering while I pretended not to listen. A tug on my shirt has me pause and face him, seeing him bite his lower lip and looking almost reluctant to speak. I raise an eyebrow and look at him expectantly; he finally mutters a “you’re going in a circle and C Hall is on the other side of the building” he lowers his head and naws on his lip more as if preparing himself for me to lash out. Instead I try to hide my embarrassment on not catching on that I was walking in a circle. I felt my face heat up and utter a “dang it, not another hall moving school” which just makes Chopper let out a giggle. 

He grabs my wrist and smiles up at me declaring that he will help me find my class and continues to talk. Without intending to I end up following him and even answer his questions and respond at appropriate times. We probably made a really odd sight- a small deerish looking kid pulling the hand of a guy almost three times his height. 

Eventually we reach my classroom and the kid drops his hand from my sleeve, letting me go with a small grin. Scratching the back of my head I give him a “thanks” which makes him flush and do a weird little happy- I think he was happy- dance. I let out a chuckle that seems to get his attention and his face goes back to the small grin. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and looked at me hopefully when he asks if I can help with any other potential bullies. I run my fingers through my hair again and try to come up with a soft way of telling him that he will have to stand up to the bullies on his own; but once more his giant childlike eyes kept me from responding in anything but nodding yes. He gives me a large smile and runs off probably toward his own class, throwing a wave as he disappears from sight. 

I sighed and entered class noticing that only half the seats were filled. I took a seat near the front- far away from the chatting group of girls that kept giving me odd looks. I took out a pencil and pen and checked my phone for the time. Class wouldn’t start for another twenty minutes, so napping until the teacher got here seemed like the best plan. Laying my head on my desk and shutting me eyes to block out the world, I drifted off thinking maybe today won’t be so bad.


	2. The Question

Mihawk has a question for Shanks (Female Shanks in this story)

I glanced once more at my reflection from the car mirror and inspected my image once more, pausing at my bird-like eyes that had deemed me the name "Hawk Eyes" ever since she uttered them from her mouth seventeen years ago the first day of our fifth grade year. Even to this day, the name stuck. I removed myself from the sanctuary of my car and began to walk toward the large firm up ahead. The building itself captivated you and held one's eye for a moment or two with the vision of its grandeur, with the people entering it holding a sense of pride and elegance to match. To think, this had been a far-fetched dream at one point and now made reality in the course of a few years, catching the eyes of everyone who passed by it as if demanding their attention- much like her.

I entered and nodded at the receptionist who had motioned me to come closer and then handing me a note of my desired location and a golden card- with a hawk eye on the back; another of her "jokes"; I nodded and went on my way. As I passed down the array of corridors, and office rooms I was greeted by business associates and people alike- each with a varied amount of surprise- due to the sharp shape and golden color of pupils along with the intensity of my gaze that often froze people to their spots on sight; and mild intrigue as I tend not to visit the building frequently. I reached the elevator and scanned my card, awaiting the machine; the doors opened and I stepped in- I was rather fortunate no other occupied it nor boarded it with me. I stepped out to the top most floor and walked toward the second to last room on the right, I moved my arm to swipe the card but paused; I took in the entire floor, assuring that we were the only two here at this moment, and let out a small sigh as I swiped the card and opened the door.

I enter and get a few feet in until my eyes meet the almost naked form of my longtime friend, Shanks- the name she prefers to be called; with a white button up shirt- undone, and a pair of skin tight black jeans half way up her thigh on the left leg, and a sock on her right foot; falling towards me. I move to steady her, but instead end up tripping on one of her boots as she lands on top of me, with legs and pants entangled, her hair in disarray, and her shirt yet to be buttoned up; which is exactly how her secretary finds us when she chose to appear five seconds after the landing. If the slight gasp didn't verify her thoughts than the look on her heart shaped face gave her away. We both direct our eyes on her and I state "It would be wise to arrive at another time, and to erase the image you see from your mind at this very moment" with a straight look on my face and in a monotone. She transfer her eyes from my face to Shanks and makes slight facial gestures and sounds, and then just shuts the door, I hear her steps get farther and farther until I hear laughter.

I turn my head back toward Shanks and see her with the too big smile that crosses her whole face that emphasizes the constant glee in her almost black eyes, and feel the slight vibrations from her stomach, chest, and pelvic regions making contact with mine- she pays it no mind and instead voices "Well you are as straight forward as ever" she lets out a few chuckles and continues "So, hey Hawk Eye what's up?" she moves a bit to situate herself more comfortably on top of me, and brings up her left hand to hold her head up, awaiting a response from me… I blink at her a moment and slide her off of me; and then gather both her hands and raise her up with me and tell her "get dressed first." She widens her eyes a bit, and a look of remembrance crosses her features and she continues dressing. I turn and walk toward her desk as she questions my reason for coming to the company, my response "I have not come in a while, and saw it fit to arrive today- furthermore due to both of us owning this company I do believe I have a duty of being here. " She, now fully clothed ruffling her crimson jaw length locks, looked back at me with a teasing grin and answers, "Yes, but you prefer all the more direct business and the "backstage" work, you're still as antisocial as the day I met you at age ten." Ending with a slight scoff and eye roll. I can't do anything but agree.

"Moving on from that topic-"I begin "why are you changing in your office in the middle of the work day… this time?" She gives me another grin "I got a call from my brothers, their back in town. I was hoping to go see them and catch them for lunch." She's practically beaming with excitement from the news. I keep my face neutral and give a slight nod, "Hnn, very well I will seek you out at another time; give my regards to your brothers." As I head for the door, I feel a tug and hear her proclaim "I don't have to, because you are coming with me" I open my mouth to revoke and she places her hand over it. "Nuh uh, no buts, you are coming even if I have to drag you, plus you look nice so you should be able to enter where we are meeting up." I had dressed presentably today, I had after all actually came with an initial purpose; I had on my best dress pants, my form fitted coat and- "Hey! Isn't that the sweater I bought you your last birthday?" She moves to get a closer look as I turn my face away to mask the slight embarrassment that I tried to cover, as it was indeed the gift I had received from her- again worn for a purpose. "I knew it would look good on you, and you said I didn't know how to shop for you; and even more interesting" she says with a smirk "is that you said regardless of what you buy, I wouldn't wear it nor use it" she gave off a superior aura filled with mirth giving me a cocky look. I chose to respond "I have no idea what you are referring to." and I walk out to the hallway.

I hear her sigh in exasperation and I can practically imagine her shaking her head with a self-succeeding smile, but I don't wish to confirm it. She falls in step with me as we make it out of the building and toward out cars when I realize "Where exactly are we going?" "Oh, didn't I mention it, it's a new place that just opened last month. I heard that all the employees used to be former delinquents, so fights start all the time." I give off a slight chuckle, of course she'd pick a place like that. "It sounded like a cool place to go to, supposedly the owner was a former gang boss, but he gave up that life and decided to use all his riches to open up a restaurant" she added. I shake my head and she just nods her head and moves toward my car. I look at her questioningly, as if she read my thoughts, "My car is at the shop, so I got a ride here." I nodded and started the engine. The car was either filled with her speaking or of the music coming from the radio; which I constantly lowered the volume only for her to raise it back up higher, so I just gave up. We eventually arrived and all I can say is the restaurant is a fish… It has the head, tail, and even the fins; with scales painted on the walls; once inside though one could tell it was high class. Shanks noted us down, and then met the sight of her brothers at a table already, so the waitress led us to our seats.

Shanks met her brothers with open arms, large smiles, and exclaims of glee. Shanks had been an orphan since age two, and had been dropped off at an all boy orphanage; so this group was only some of the few she had grown up with. I still recalled Yasopp, Roo, and Ben from my childhood years; seeing them again brought back a bit of nostalgia, and made my pocket even heavier than before. Shanks being the only girl there, led to her brothers being very protective of their only sister even to this day. Even as a child I never came to fear them, but their presence was one that demanded respect- same as Shanks; it was a bit of a rough start when Shanks had begun speaking to me; but she was incredibly stubborn and continued to try to reach out to me until she achieved what she wanted. She had been my rival, friend, accomplice, and much more for the past seventeen years, today was meant to be a larger step, but plans must change, I felt the slight bulge in my right coat pocket, assuring myself of what I was going to do.

My thoughts were finally put to rest when Ben had acknowledged I was there and bid me toward a seat- the last remaining next to Shanks, in front of him, I shook hands with him along with the rest of them. Ben was the eldest brother, and was more like a parental figure to the younger siblings including Shanks, so I really needed to remain in his good graces. Orders were placed, and talk of jobs, social lives, and day to day stories were exchanged, I had at some point placed my jacket hanging off my chair when my food was placed in front of me. Shanks was not exaggerating when she mentioned the food was good, the head chef and owner of the establishment; along with a boy that looked to be about my nephew's age- 10- had gone around and greeted some of the tables, including ours. At one point my cell phone that I used for work had gone off and I stepped out to take it.

When I returned I see Shanks with my personal cell phone in her hands; I do not stress over it due to her usually answering texts or missed calls; a habit she had developed around freshmen year of high school. I sit back down and immediately she reads the text message sent saying "Hola Tio, have you asked Shanks THE QUESTION yet? – Perona p.s. this is Law's cell phone." I raise my eyebrow a bit and pale slightly when Shanks and her family turn to me asking about what question. I try to brush it off as nothing but her will is as strong as ever.

"This was not how it was supposed to go, there were too many unplanned details." I look away, sighing slightly and a bit down about this situation I ended up in. "We need to talk" she nodded at me and made a 'go on' motion with her hand. "With less people preferably" I mutter. Yasopp and Roo were about to object, but Ben quiets them down and motions with his head to go outside; we walk toward the exit and reach the outside.

We just stand there for a bit without saying a word, I was trying to compose my thoughts and Shanks was waiting for me to speak. I finally look toward her and doing one of the most uncharacteristic thing I had ever done- what has this woman done to me… I just open my mouth and let the words roll off my tongue "Shanks, you have been and are the best friend that I have ever had. You were always there for the good things that happened to me in my life as well as all the bad ones. You have been there for all my most important moments that I had always believed was meant to just involve family. You stayed with me even when I would wake up hating the world, and kept me from committing mass murder. You kept life interesting, and you were able to stick around dealing with me. You have been my favorite companion as well as my favorite drinking partner, you have lasted long enough with me in a sword battle to tie, and you're one of the most stubborn woman- no person I have ever met. You're the second parent of the best friends of my niece and nephew, and you have proved that you could deal with them too. I do realize that I never actually did the whole "dating" thing with you, but I also came to realize that, unofficially we were already doing that. There are very few people I tolerate being anywhere near me, and even fewer women I can tolerate period. I don't want to lose this connection with you; overall Shannon Akagami will you be able to envision us being able to stay by each other's sides and marry me." I took out the ring from my pocket and got on one knee awaiting her response. I haven't felt this nervous since I challenged the best for his title as the world's greatest swords man. Shanks was in a sort of shock, until she slowly started to smile, and jumped at me. We ended up in the same position as earlier today, the only difference was that our lips were connected this time. Should have done this earlier, we had already done all the in between "tradition" we just had not known, this should have been happening a whole lot sooner. I will have to remind myself to thank my nephew for continuously being oddly blunt. One more thing I do not tend to do often, smile and enjoy another person's presence. This continued for a bit more until I heard her brothers coming out to check on us… Hnn…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already put this chapter on Fanfiction so I thought to put it here too. This is also a story I wrote back in high school English. We had just finished reading Pride and Prejudice, so our teacher told us to make up our own proposals. I hope it was an interesting read.


End file.
